


Sugar cubes & dead bodies

by Hikary



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, the Wammys are supportive siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: " I'm sure we're just soulmates or something."





	Sugar cubes & dead bodies

**Author's Note:**

> ▪ I love wasting paper for these two ♡ This is going to be a 'safe place', where I will share all the fluff & the silliness I can come up with :3  
> ▪ In case you didn't read the tags - or you are like me and you CAN'T read tags - Light is not Kira, he's the usual little smartass but without the mass-murder bit.  
> ▪ Making Alice laugh is my only purpose in life.  
> ▪ As always, Lidner is Linda and Linda is Lidner. I am not even sure this will be relevant, but just in case.  
> ▪The fics will hardly be connected/in any particular order. Go crazy xD
> 
> Enjoy!

Willpower is the key of human success, Light had always told himself. Willpower and rationality were the qualities that made humans great, that placed them above beasts.

Therefore, obviously, whatever was going on right now was part of some plan created by his sophisticated brain. Clearly, for a more effective result only the subconscious part of his mind had been involved, so, apparently, Light seemed to have no clue what was going on. And yet, it trusted his brains. Yes, that's right, that made much more sense than the ridiculous - ridiculous! - idea he might have developed feelings for Ryuzaki.

That would be absurd.

A genuine infatuation for the detective was - to put it in Ryuzaki's terms - a flat 0%. The guy was impossibly annoying, his food habits and sleeping pattern were outrageous and he possessed something Light had never foreseen in an potential partner.

(No, not a dick. Well, that, too.)

Ryuzaki couldn’t stand losing; actually, he couldn't even stand the *idea* of losing, and, although Light could sympathise, he couldn't spend the rest of his life with someone he was not able to manipulate. It sounded awfully tiring and possibly involving real feelings.

(Ewww. Gross.)

The guy had his perks, Light was forced to admit, just to prove himself he was still objective. There were things he liked about Ryuzaki.

(Surprisingly enough, his dick was one of those. Light had recently found out it felt pretty nice in several parts of his body. Once again, he complimented his resourceful brain and his own willpower, because, considering he was straight and not attracted to Ryuzaki, the sex was amazing.)

Ryuzaki could see right through him, 24/7, and yes, it was fun at times, a bit addictive and occasionally exciting. He didn't have to pretend to be less smart in Ryuzaki's presence, nor he needed to form full sentences or to share every single step of his reasonings. Sometimes he just nodded, after two hours of silently going through reports, and he knew Ryuzaki was on the same page. Just a sort of perfect understanding, nothing to get all warm and fuzzy about.

Ryuzaki's way of thinking didn't mirror Light's: they matched. They had similar beliefs, and yet they hardly shared the exact same opinion. They had the most intricate, pointless discussions at four in the morning, with no conclusions in mind, all for the pure pleasure of watching each other's mind go wild. Light had never felt bored in his company, never misunderstood - no matter how cryptical they like to be with each other. On the contrary, he felt appreciated, for the very first time, because Ryuzaki could fully understand the extent of Light's intelligence.

(To put it in Sayu's profane words, it felt nice.)

It wasn't just the sex, then.  
But the sex was important. Very. Fundamental.  
It was a mix of great sex and a sort of perfect understanding of each other, a balance, that made them both happy, but never completely satisfied - as if they had more to discover, more to share.

That wasn't even remotely close to Light's idea of a decent romantic relationship.

" You know we're not boyfriends or anything, right? "  
" No boyfriends, Light-kun. Don't worry. " Ryuzaki always agreed, yet with a particularly annoying smile " I'm sure we're just soulmates or something."

Soulmates or something.

Yeah. That sounded about right.

__________________________________________

" So " Linda urged him, eyes big and bright on L's laptop screen " Any update on the suspects?"  
" I am convinced - and I have been for several months now - that Yagami Light's percentage is a safe and solid 0%. "

Linda blinked. Matt raised an eyebrow. Near tilted his tiny fluffy head.

" What?? Many months?? " Mello roared. " And why do you still have him chained??"  
" Oh, Mello. " L was grinning like an evil panda " I would have never expected you, of all people, to ask me that."

-fin


End file.
